Ancient Times
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: First in a HP mega xover fic check out Insane Writer of Chaos's site. Harry's in Ancient Egypt. From about the first time Bakura appears, until the end of the Ancient Egypt arc. Might get a bit into swearing


_The Arrival_

_Prologue Of Ancient Times_

Me: What up homies? Well Insane Writer Of Chaos asked a favor of me – that is, to write this crazy fic for his insane mega-crossover! So this is a YGO/HP crossover, written to the best of my abilities! I hope it is satisfactory! Check out more info on the story/the one before this on his site.

This chapter, however, was written by IWOC himself. I just edited it a bit.

Enjoy!

And this is the note from the man himself: This fic, if you didn't read the New Journeys prologue, is officially the first in a series of Harry Potter crossovers that will come together in a fic where all the characters that made an impact in Harry's journey come together at Hogwarts to face off against Voldemort. Also, this fic will be using a very small idea from a Yu-Gi-Oh fic by Aldea titled _100 Years after Battle City_. In the fic, the main female character Serena Kaiba, the granddaughter of Seto Kaiba, received the Egyptian God card Winged Dragon of Ra in the form of a stone tablet. So, Aldea, if you're reading this, your fic is the best and I hope you continue it very soon.

Disclaimer: If I/IWOC owned HP/YGO, then I would insert myself in both stories and make myself date both Seto Kaiba and Fred Weasley. So don't go assuming that we do, wench!

* * *

_Smooth-like glass, oh how I search for you_

_I glean the truth upon your brow_

_I run my hands through the air_

_And hope that I will find you now…_

An ancient melody was in the air. Hundreds of voices rose up in a hauntingly beautiful chorus, singing of longing and loss. Hm… this feels odd. As if I'm lying on a giant beach… I can almost feel the sand between my fingers… 

Harry Potter's eyes twitched before opening. Everything was blurry around him, and yet he had a feeling that he knew why everything looked the same color.

_Sand_. He was surrounded by _sand_.

Harry dusted his hands off on his jeans before rubbing his eyes. He blinked and realized that his surroundings were still blurry. Cursing his inability to see without glasses, he vowed to change that as soon as possible. _Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Summon them? _He snorted, but humbled himself as out of desperation called, _Accio glasses_! To his immense surprise and relief, he felt a small object collide with his head and, with further examination, realized that he had summoned said object. _Hm. Must be getting the hang of this stuff._

Now that his ability to see had returned, Harry viewed his surroundings. He was, indeed, in a desert. For as far as he could see there were dunes; great magnificent dunes stretching up and covering the ones behind it. Tufts of grass and other plants grew every here and there, but there were no other life forms to be seen.

The sun was directly above him, making Harry's glasses slip with sweat. He knew that if he stood there like a douche, he'd get nowhere. Picking a direction at random, the young wizard started to walk. After a few moments, Harry started to mourn the loss of the cool castle Hogwarts that had, until very recently, been his home, and wished that if he couldn't have the school he could have at least had his broomstick, his Firebolt. _One or the other would do_, he thought, kicking up sand. That was a bad idea; the small breeze, little comfort in the heat, brought it back into his face. _If I had my Firebolt I'd zip out of this Goddamned desert and find life. If I had Hogwarts…_

Hogwarts. Harry's mood dipped down lower. Recently, Harry had been reunited with a very-much alive James and Lily Potter, not to mention Sirius Black. They all had told him that he had been living a lie. Albus Dumbledore, his old headmaster, his once-best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Ron's mother Molly Weasley, had deceived him. He had been lied to for the entire wizarding portion of his life by some of those dearest to him.

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes. Annoyed with himself, he brushed them away, looking up as he did so. It was then that he realized that he had, at last, stumbled upon some life after all, unconscious though it was.

Harry rushed to the side of the body. Turning it over gently, he was surprised to see that it was a young brunette woman with cream-colored clothing. Wondering how long she had lain there, Harry checked for a pulse. After a few moments of anxious anticipation, he felt a slow, but steady, response.

Sighing in relief, Harry made his decision. Thinking back to his lessons with the boring Professor Binns at Hogwarts – distaste filled his mouth, thinking how many times Hermione had saved him in that class, but he swallowed it back down – he recalled what a common man of Ancient Egypt wore; he knew he was in that time and place, as his parents and Sirius had confirmed it as such. Using what little wandless magic he knew, he changed his clothes to fit such a description. He then paused for a moment to regain his breath – it was difficult to use such magic, as he was unaccustomed to it. After a moment he did another bit of tricky magic – taking a bit of his energy, he placed it into the young woman to help speed up her revival. Harry then sat back and waited, using a Cooling Charm to keep both of them from overheating in the hot Egyptian sun.

A few minutes later, the woman stirred and woke up. She looked around, a bemused expression on her face, and then spotted Harry. Immediately, a wary expression came onto her features as she asked, "Who are you?"

Harry held out a hand and stood up, saying as he did, "I'm Harry. What's your name, if I may ask?"

The young woman took his hand and pulled herself up, as she said, "Mana." After dusting herself off, she added proudly, "I'm the top student in my class."

Harry grinned at her enthusiasm. "What kind of class?"

Mana brightened immediately. "Spellcasting and summoning ka," she said. "Would you like to see me in action?"

The young Englishman opened his mouth to ask what a ka was _before _she summoned one, but realized that it might give away the fact that he was not from Egypt. "I'd love to."

She beamed, then picked up her wand and spoke a chant. When she was finished, Harry saw that there was a clone of Mana floating next to her… except this one was in blue and pink clothing and had blond hair. Both the blonde clone and Mana gave Harry a surveying look. "What?" asked Harry, bemused at her appraisal.

"I'm trying to see if I can see what your ka is, but I guess I'm not that skilled yet."

Harry grinned at the girl's honesty. "Well now that you've shown me your mad summoning skills, I'd like to know if you can find your way back to your home."

Mana nodded and said, "If you want, you can come with me – I'm headed to Cairo. Master Mahaado – my teacher – would be interested in meeting you." Blinking, Harry asked her why. Mana turned, her ka following her lead, and beckoned to him before adding, "Because he would want to meet the person who saved me."

Our hero smirked before following her. As they walked, Harry heard a voice in his head: _"I see you made it there safely, Bambi."_

Knowing that voice anywhere, Harry thought back, _"Oh, stuff it you old dog."_ A pair of laughs trilled in his head and he added, _"I take it my parents have joined us, Sirius?" _

"_We have, Harry. There is something we need to talk about." _

"_What is it, dad?" _

"_There in Ancient Egypt, we left you a few gifts with a trusted friend by the name of Mahaado." _

"_Mahaado? The person I'm with apparently is a student of his and is taking me to him as we speak." _

"_Perfect. We'll inform him that you're on your way right now."_

Cheered by the thought that everything was going well, Harry caught up to Mana and was soon walking beside her. The latter soon broke the silence. "So, how did you get here, Harry?"

"_Just the question I wanted to hear," _muttered Harry. He heard his godfather laugh. Grinning, Harry suddenly thought of a good excuse. "I really don't know. One moment, I was reading and the next, I was here."

The brunette nodded, accepting Harry's excuse. The One-Who-Brought-Upon-Lord-Voldy's-Initial-Downfall, meanwhile, continued looking around at his surroundings as they made their way to the city of Cairo. Remember the conversation just minutes before, Harry asked _"Were you guys here before?" _

"_We were. Some years ago, before we left Hogwarts, your parents, Moony, and myself accidentally cast a spell that sent us to where you're at right now. We ran into a strapping young man named Mahaado and a young prince named Atemu." _

"_Ah… you also mentioned gifts, correct? Do they have anything to do with this ka thing Mana – that's my companion – told me about earlier?"_

"_Sharp. You take after your godfather, you do." _Harry silently snorted. _"It does, actually. And that's all I'm going to say about it." _

"_Fine, be that way, Paddy. Guess I won't tell you who I am going to bring over as my girlfriend when I get one. Now, get back to my parents. I'm sure they're trying to kill each other."_

Stopping his conversation with Sirius, Harry looked in the distance and noticed a series of small buildings. Catching up to Mana, he asked, "Is that our destination up ahead?"

She nodded. "Yep. Welcome to the city of Cairo. We'll be heading to the palace when we get there."

* * *

Me: What was originally a paragraph is now four pages! Mwhahaha, 'till the next chapter! 


End file.
